The Promise
by EHSparkwoman
Summary: Sequel to Kanto Transformed. Oneshot. The Transformers return to Earth to allow Ash, Brock and Misty to have a look around Cybertron; now that the war is over. Rated T for Safety. Please Review.


EHSparkwoman: Can you guys do the disclaimer?

Misty: Pokémon doesn't belong to EHSparkwoman; it belongs to whoever created it.

Elita: EHSparkwoman doesn't own Transformers either; it also belongs to whoever created it.

EHSparkwoman: If I did the pairings in this would be canon!

Megatron: Don't you think there should be more female Decepticons for us?

**AN: One of my reviewers suggested that I should write a sequel to Kanto Transformed, so that's what this is! This is set two years after the events in chapter 34. This fic is a long time overdue… Again, text like ::this:: is com speech.**

"How come you're still the champion after all these years Ash?" Misty asked. The most recent Pokémon league tournament had just finished earlier that morning and Ash had won again, so he remained the champion.

"Because the trainers that challenge me just don't believe in their Pokémon enough, Misty."

"I challenged you once Ash!"

"You only had a few different types of Pokémon Misty, and the 3 non-water types were given to you by Brock especially for the battle."

"Enough fighting you two! Do you think we should go back to Pewter City for a little while?"

"Sure thing Brock." Ash and Misty both replied at the same time and then they and Brock began the walk towards Pewter City.

Pewter City Pokémon Center…

"Is there an Ash anywhere in here?"

"That would be me, Nurse Joy." Ash walked over to where Nurse Joy was but before he could ask what she wanted to speak with him for…

"Nurse Joy!" Brock ran over and took her hand in his.

"Brock! Whatever Nurse Joy has to say might be important so could you please… SETTLE DOWN FOR A MINUTE!" Misty shouted and Brock ran off.

"Ash, there is a message from Professor Oak for you." Nurse Joy walked towards one of the communicators and Ash, Brock and Misty followed her.

"Hello Ash! And Brock and Misty too! How did the tournament go?" Professor Oak seemed happier than normal.

"I won the tournament this year Professor!"

"That is very good Ash and I have someone here who wants to speak to you…" Oak told them and a Raichu peeked its head up to look at the screen.

"I don't believe I had a Raichu Professor…" Ash saw a few other Pokémon looking at the screen as well as the Raichu. A Charizard, Vileplume, Kingler, Jigglypuff and a Nidoking also looked at the screen.

"Are some of Gary's Pokémon staying at the lab as well Professor? They don't look like mine…" Then Ash looked at the Raichu again and saw something. _It's a female Raichu but the only person I know with a female Raichu is light-years away…_

"There is only one person I know that has a female Raichu and that person is…"

"Waiting right here at the lab for you Ash!"

"When did you guys get back here?!" Ash seemed surprised that the Transformers actually decided to visit Kanto again.

"We remembered the tournament that we were in was about this time twelve years ago so…" Elita spoke first and gave a light jab to her two partners.

"We figured you'd have all met up for that tournament so…" Starscream spoke next.

"We decided to come and visit this morning." And Optimus finished the sentence.

"So why are you all here?" Brock asked.

"I believe we said you could come and visit our planet after the war was all sorted out." Chromia seemed to recall someone saying something along those lines.

"You mean after we finished the paper work mountain that 'urgently' needed sorting out." Starscream seemed to think that the robots in charge gave all the work to the robots actually fighting the war so that they could relax.

"We'd get to Oak's lab faster if you came to pick us up." Misty was hoping she wouldn't have to walk.

"Do I look like a taxi service? I'm not taking all of you and since no one else has a flight mode you're going to have to walk!"

"Starscream! Be nice! You know like you have been told to be by the elders?" Chromia sounded like she was trying to annoy Starscream on purpose.

"That doesn't mean I have to taxi this lot around!" Starscream didn't sound like he liked that idea.

::Elita, might want to say something to him right now…:: Chromia

"Starscream… If you do this maybe I'll just have to do something nice for you later on…" Starscream's face lit up when Elita said that.

"Anything for you my darling…" Misty had to try very hard not to laugh.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Elita turned bright red.

"What? You don't want me to be romantic my love?"

"When did you become such a hopeless romantic Starscream?" Misty was still trying not to laugh but she managed to ask him that question.

"A lot can happen in twelve years Misty…"

"But what happened between you and Elita that means you now act like a married couple?"

"I'll tell you later Misty." Elita then turned to Starscream.

"Are you going to go and collect them or not?"

"Since you asked… Alright." Starscream quickly walked off towards the door.

"Care to explain now Elita?"

"I'd have to tell you in private, Misty."

"It's not like you actually are married is it?" Ash sounded somewhat amused by that idea. He didn't like how everyone suddenly went quiet. Misty had a rather amused look on her face.

"Are you going to stand in there all day or are you going to come with me to Pallet Town so we can go to Cybertron?"

"How did you get here so fast?" Brock seemed surprised; Starscream had only been talking to them about a couple of minutes ago.

"I'm a jet. Need I say anymore?" Starscream sounded smug.

"Now are you coming or not?" Ash, Brock and Misty walked outside and got into the jet waiting for them.

A couple of minutes later…

"Ah. Our friends are back!"

"How do you know that Chromia?"

"Didn't you hear the jet engines Ironhide?"

"No, I wasn't paying attention."

"You never are." Megatron sounded amused.

"Are we going to stand here all day?" Optimus hoped not and began to walk towards the door. He seemed slightly surprised when the others followed him.

"Are we going to have to stand around here all day or is…"

"I'm right here!" Starscream landed at that point and Ash, Misty and Brock appeared.

"Are we going to go to Cybertron now?" Misty asked.

"You can't very well go like that!"

"What do you mean, Ironhide?" Ash asked.

"You are quite small in comparison to most of us…" Megatron was the one who pointed this out even though he didn't like others questioning his strength.

"And we wouldn't want to squash you…" Chromia didn't like the idea of one of their more careless friends on Cybertron accidently standing on Ash and co.

"Couldn't we go through that machine like you do?" Brock seemed to have a good suggestion there.

"We don't know if it works on humans though…" Starscream had always doubted the machine's ability and he still thought there must be some flaw with it.

"It worked on your Pokémon didn't it? It should work on anything organic that is passed through it…" Professor Oak had faith in his machine.

"There is only one way to find out!" Ash walked forward, straight through the pylons. The others weren't sure that was a good idea but quickly walked through the pylons as well when they saw that Ash grew to about the same size as one of the Transformers.

"This seems weird…" Ash didn't like the feeling of everything being so much smaller than he was.

_Pika… _Ash's Pikachu didn't like the situation either.

"We'd better get big too so that we can get back to Cybertron and you can meet back up with everyone else." Elita was the first of the Transformers to walk through the pylons but it didn't take long for the others to follow.

"Are we all ready to go now?"

"I think so. There's nothing else you need to do Brock?" Misty seemed concerned.

"I have the Pokémon with me that I want to take. What about you Ash?"

"We're ready to go aren't we Pikachu?" _Pikachu!_ Pikachu answered happily.

"Since that is sorted out then; let's get going!" Chromia walked towards the ship and the others followed.

A while later, On Cybertron…

"So… This is where you guys live?" Ash asked inquisitively. He was in awe of all the metallic buildings around him.

"Not quite… This is Iacon; where Optimus, Elita and Starscream call home." Ironhide told them.

"You never told us that we were going to be getting visitors!" A black and white mech with prominent wings spoke to them.

"Prowl, these are our friends from Earth; Ash, Misty and Brock." Optimus told him.

"And the yellow mouse on that boy's shoulder would be?" Prowl pointed at Ash.

"That's a Pikachu! Remember the mouse I showed you?" Megatron asked Prowl.

"Oh, the one with the black tail ending in a lightning bolt?"

"That's the unevolved form of her."

"You must be Ash then." Prowl moved on, looking at the humans.

"That's right." Ash answered. _Pika! Pika!_ Pikachu spoke to Prowl as if to tell him his name too.

"That makes you Brock," Prowl pointed at him "and you Misty." Both of them nodded.

"I believe you may have said you wanted to battle us, next time we met?" Starscream asked them.

"We might have done…"

"You guys weren't gonna have a battle without tellin' us were ya?" They all heard a familiar voice and looked around.

"Jazz!" Ash called to him.

"Of course not…" Megatron lied.

"We want to see this!" Another familiar voice shouted. The group then realised that all of the robots that had been given Pokémon were there.

"Hello Skywarp; couldn't you have stayed in Vos?" Starscream asked sarcastically.

"No way! You think you can just leave me there just so you and your partner can go off and…"

"Skywarp. Ash, Misty and Brock don't need to know what _they _get up to while no one is around." Thundercracker covered Skywarp's mouth before he said something that he'd later regret. While the boys were busy squabbling, Elita and Chromia decided to tell Misty what they were going to tell her later.

"Remember when, back at the lab Ash said it wasn't like we're actually married?" Chromia whispered; the boys were so busy arguing they wouldn't hear anything.

"Yeah, and none of you said anything." Misty told them with her usual intrigued tone.

"We kind of are; but we don't call it marriage, we call it bonding." Elita explained.

"So?" Misty asked.

"So what?" Both of them didn't understand her question.

"Which one did you pick?" She asked with a smirk.

"Both." Misty looked shocked.

"What do you mean both? You can't have both of them!" Misty quickly calmed down.

"There aren't many femmes on Cybertron and mech/mech unions are not common; since mechs cannot reproduce when their partner is another mech." Chromia explained. Misty seemed to freeze for a short while, while that information sunk in.

"That means that, if you wanted, you could have more than one partner?"

"Pretty much."

"It's nice to see after these years that some things haven't changed." Shockwave spoke loudly. The girls realised that everyone else was looking at them.

"The girls _still _keep us waiting!" Ratchet finished the thought with amusement.

"Suggestion: Battle at the arena?"

"Suggestion noted Soundwave. Let's go there now!" Megatron started to lead the way but then he heard something else.

"Race you, losers have to wear _those_!" Starscream shouted before running off in front. _Why did our partners make _those _again?_ Megatron thought before chasing after Starscream.

"What actually are those?" Misty asked Elita.

"Costumes. Megatron _really_ doesn't like his, so Starscream likes making bets to try and force him to wear it!" Elita answered.

"We'd better follow them, before they get too far in front."

"No Elita, I think we'll walk slowly, so both of them have to wear their costume!" Chromia began walking slowly towards the makeshift arena.

Iacon arena, a short while later…

"What's taking them so long?" Megatron sounded worried.

"Didn't Elita dawdle on purpose once, to worry Screamer?" Skywarp asked with a smirk.

"I thought you'd all stopped calling me that…" Starscream grumbled under his breath.

"Hey, no way Screamer!" Ironhide joined in.

"I've told you all before; DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Starscream shouted at them.

"Call you what? Screamer?" Misty asked from the entrance. They all also noticed that both Elita and Chromia were stood just outside the door. Both of them walked through at _exactly _the same time.

"Is that because only Elita would know if you were one or not Starscream?" Chromia asked innocently. Both Starscream's and Elita's faces lit up red.

"What happens now?" Jazz also asked innocently.

"Well, technically both of them lost so…" Megatron finished speaking and groaned in realisation.

"I think it should be visitor's choice; so Ash, Brock, Misty; who do you think should wear the costumes?" Skywarp asked, taking amusement at Starscream silently begging for it not to be him. All of them discussed what they thought should happen. They then turned to the Transformers and told them.

"We've decided both of them should wear the costumes!" Misty answered with a smirk.

"Can we just wear ears and tails or…"

"Or what?" Misty was enjoying watching Megatron squirm.

"Do we have to wear full costume?" Chromia asked, not caring about this one bit.

"Ears and tails; since you don't want to wear them at all." Ash answered and both Megatron and Starscream mouthed 'thank you'.

"We'd better go put them on then! Come on you two!" Elita and Chromia motioned to their partners and they all walked off backstage; to equip the ears and tails.

A few minutes later…

"Why doesn't Megatron like his costume?"

"Wait 'til you see it Misty!" Jazz told her with a smirk. Chromia chose then to walk out and everyone noticed the white cat-like ears on her head, and the white tail with a brown tip.

"Chromia is a Mankey?!" Misty found it amusing. Ironhide followed her out. He had a pair of bluish green cat-like ears on his head and a plant bulb on his back.

"How… Did she convince him to wear that?" Misty stifled giggles; she got the idea of why Megatron was trying to avoid this now! _He should be the next one out…_ Misty silently hoped this was the case. Elita walked out next with a pair of pink cat-like ears on her head. There was a small tuft of pink fur between them.

"Why'd she pick a Jigglypuff?"

"Wait and see…" Jazz answered Misty in a sing-song voice. Optimus walked out next, followed by Starscream. Misty couldn't notice much different with them.

"Would you mind giving us a twirl, darlings?" Elita asked mischievously. Starscream answered her with;

"If you think I'll get the blushes, you've got another thing coming!" Starscream spun around and wiggled his hips. Misty then saw what his costume would be; with that orange tail tipped with a flame, he could only be a Charmander! At the way he was wiggling made it look like he was wagging his tail! Optimus turned around as well and Misty saw a pale brown shell on his back along with a pale blue tail hanging down. _Optimus is a Squirtle?! No way! I can only think of one Pokémon that Megatron would be!_ Misty then heard the other robots laughing at something and looked to see what it was. She saw a pair of yellow pointed ears tipped in black and started to laugh along with the other mechs.

"Aren't you going to wag your tail at the other mechs too?" Starscream asked with a smirk. Megatron groaned and reluctantly turned around. He had a yellow lightning bolt shaped tail hanging down. Misty thought that would be what Pokémon he was! Megatron reluctantly 'wagged' his tail and the other mechs started to laugh harder. Megatron spun back around. Misty noticed something and almost started to laugh again. _What with him blushing like that; he looks even more like a Pikachu!_

"Are we going to have our battle?" Ash asked impatiently.

"Which of us three would you like to battle first?" Chromia asked, apparently not caring that she was wearing her Mankey ears and tail.

"Me, Starscream and Optimus or Chromia, Ironhide and Megatron?" Elita asked.

"I think we should battle the Mankey, Bulbasaur and… Pikachu." Ash stifled giggles.

"I think you should also stop laughing at me! My costume isn't that funny!" Megatron was still trying to damp down the blush in his cheeks.

"No; but with you blushing like that, it makes you look even more like a Pikachu!" Misty shouted out, making his cheeks turn darker red and the others start laughing at him again.

"Can I referee?" Bumblebee asked Ash.

"Ah don't see why not." Ironhide answered and Ash nodded in agreement.

"Right then if you would like to stand over there." Bumblebee motioned to Ash and co. The Transformers that were going to battle stood at the other side of the arena.

"Three on three, triple battle?" Megatron asked them; trying to ignore all of the mechs staring at him.

"What's a triple battle?" Ash asked the Transformers.

"Three Pokémon battling all at the same time, against three other Pokémon." Bumblebee explained. All of them then heard a loud chirp from the entrance to the arena. Everyone turned to look and saw a pair of small, almost child-like robots.

"AWWWW! They're so cute!" Misty cried out.

"Electra, Flame, what are you doing here?" Chromia asked them. They answered by chirping at her.

"Did you want to watch Daddy fight?" Both of them made a more excited noise, which made Chromia assume that they did.

"Go and sit over there." Electra and Flame both walked over to the stands and perched beside Thundercracker. Misty had a proper look at them. One of them looked a bit like Ironhide, apart from purple eyes and few hints of blue on his body. He also seemed to have black hands. The other one looked more like Chromia; apart from a few red and white highlights on her body, a distinctively bucket shaped head and, again, purple eyes. Misty thought that both of them looked a bit like…

"Are they yours Chromia?" Misty covered her mouth, struggling to believe that she asked that!

"Electra and Flame? Yes, I'm their carrier. And these two are their sires.

"Which one is which?" Misty asked, suddenly nosey.

"They're twins, so Ironhide and Megatron are sires to both of them." Chromia was starting to get a bit annoyed with Misty.

"I meant which one was Electra and which one was Flame." Misty could tell she was getting cross.

"Electra is the little blue coloured femme, Flame is the red mech." Misty had got them the right way around.

"This will be a three on three triple battle, and it will be over when all three Pokémon on one side can no longer battle." Bumblebee called.

"Choose your Pokémon, challengers!" Bumblebee shouted at Ash and the others.

"Alright then, go Bulbasaur!" Ash's dinosaur appeared and looked up at Ironhide with a small smile.

"Go Starmie!" Misty silently prayed that Psyduck didn't pop out. Luckily, it didn't and her starfish appeared in front of her.

"Go Onix!" The large rocky snake appeared in front of Brock.

"Mankey, choose your Pokémon!" Bumblebee shouted to Chromia.

"Go Golem!" A large Pokémon that looked like a rock monster appeared.

"How did you get Golem?" Brock asked her; last he knew Chromia had a Graveler.

"I traded her to Hidey and she evolved!" Chromia told Brock, hoping Ironhide wouldn't pick up on his pet name being used.

"Bulbasaur, choose your Pokémon!" Ironhide didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Ahem… I said: Bulbasaur choose your Pokémon!" Bumblebee shouted at Ironhide again. This time Ironhide jumped and pulled out a pokéball. The others sniggered at this.

:: Oh look; he woke up!::

:: Not funny Skywarp!:: Ironhide grumpily replied over com.

:: No, it's hilarious!:: Ironhide growled; everyone started sniggering at what Starscream had said.

"Go Machamp!" A large muscly Pokémon with four arms appeared.

"I needn't guess how you got him." Ash and everyone else knew; Ironhide must have traded his Machoke with Chromia's Graveler, and then traded straight back.

"Pikachu, choose your Pokémon!" The mechs sniggered; except from Bumblebee, he'd gotten used to Megatron's costume now.

"I hope whoever referees the next match does this too!" Megatron shouted at the mechs in the stands.

"Raichu, I choose you!" Megatron called out his faithful mouse. Ash's Pikachu smiled at Raichu. Raichu didn't seem to notice; she was focusing on the battle. Brock looked to the stands and saw a whole bunch of other Pokémon sat watching. Beside Thundercracker was a Slowbro, which Ash and the others didn't even know he had. Skywarp's Ninetales was sat beside them. He kept moving his tails about; to stop Electra and Flame from trying to bite them. Shockwave had a Cloyster sat beside him, again that Ash and co. had no clue he had. Soundwave had an Alakazam sat beside him. Brock pondered how this could be the case, until he saw the Gengar sat beside Jazz. _Looks like those two got over their rivalry long enough to evolve them…_ Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both had a Dodrio next to them. The Dodrio's heads were leant against each other; just like their master's, so Brock figured they must be twins too. Ratchet's Chansey sat right at the front; probably to heal the Pokémon after the battle. Ash meanwhile saw a Blastoise, Seadra, Rapidash and Ratticate beside the arena. _Those must be Bumblebee's and they must be helping him to referee…_ Ash thought.

"This battle will be Bulbasaur, Starmie and Onix against Golem, Machamp and Raichu! Let the battle begin!" Bumblebee called out. All of his Pokémon eagerly cheered too. _Blast-oise! Ratti-cate! Rapid-ash! Sea-dra!_

"Onix use Screech!" Onix let forth a terrible sound at his opponents. Raichu, Golem and Machamp all covered their ears to try and stop the noise.

"Raichu use Swift!" Raichu swung her tail around and star shaped rays flew at her opponents. Onix stopped screeching, for which Machamp and Golem looked grateful. Bulbasaur and Starmie winced from the hit.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" Sharp leaves flew across the arena. Machamp and Raichu didn't seem to be hurt after the hit, but Golem did; she seemed to be struggling to stay stood up.

"Golem use Rock Throw on Onix!" Golem picked up a rock from somewhere and threw it at Onix. Onix growled at her; that hurt!

"Starmie use Hydro Pump on Golem!" A torrent of water shot from the top point of Starmie. The torrent of water knocked Golem flying backwards. She was only just able to stay standing after the hit.

"Machamp use Karate Chop on Starmie!" Machamp darted forward and brought his hand down onto Starmie. It didn't seem too badly hurt by this.

"Onix use Slam on Raichu!" Onix slithered across the arena at Raichu.

"Raichu, jump over Onix's tail, and then use Thunderbolt!" Just as Onix was about to slam his tail onto Raichu she jumped out of the way. Onix's tail hit the ground where Raichu was just stood. He then felt an electric shock jolt through him. Onix wobbled a little, but was able to carry on.

"Starmie use Water Gun on Golem!" Starmie shot a stream of water at Golem from its top most point. Golem collapsed after the hit.

"Aw… Golem return." Golem disappeared inside her pokéball.

:: I hope you can win this… Hidey and Megs:: Chromia sent them over a com.

:: I've told you before not to call me that…:: Both of them answered, before returning their eyes to the battle.

"Alrighty then, Machamp use Seismic Toss on that Onix!" Machamp ran forward eagerly, wanting to please his sweetheart's master. Machamp lifted up Onix by his tail and swung him around. Onix didn't like this; it was making him dizzy… Machamp had decided Onix had had enough swinging and slammed him into the ground. Onix had swirls in his eyes. _How strong is that Machamp?_ Brock thought to himself.

"Onix return." Onix went back to his master.

"I hope you two can win this…" Brock told them, sounding a little nervous.

"I wouldn't worry Brock; I'm the champion!" Ash replied confidently before turning back to the battle.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip on Machamp!" Vines lashed out of Bulbasaur's back and into Machamp's stomach. He cried out; those vines hurt.

"Starmie use Psychic on Machamp!" Blue energy surrounded the jewel set in Starmie's middle. Machamp felt himself being lifted up but could do nothing against it. The blue energy slammed him into the ground, before lifting him up again.

"Megatron! Do something!" Chromia shouted at him.

"Raichu use Thunderbolt on Starmie!" _RAICHUUUUU!_ A bolt of lightning collided with Starmie and the blue light around it faded. Starmie collapsed to the ground. Machamp fell back to the ground with a thump as well; since he was only being held in the air by the Psychic. He struggled back to his feet.

"Oh… Starmie return." Starmie went back to Misty.

"I hope you can win this Ash…" Misty was beginning to doubt him.

"I'm the champion Misty, this should be easy!" Ash looked back to Bulbasaur; who didn't seem to share his confidence, but looked eager to battle anyway.

"Bulbasaur use Sleep Powder on Machamp!" Green dust floated down onto Machamp. He instantly fell down and started sleeping.

"Come on Machamp; wake up!" Ironhide tried shouting; but it was no good. Machamp wasn't paying attention; he was enjoying his snooze.

"Raichu use Quick Attack!" Raichu darted forward and collided with Bulbasaur; sending him sliding backwards. Bulbasaur recovered quickly from the hit.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" Sharp leaves flew across the arena and collided with both Machamp and Raichu. Raichu didn't seem hurt but Machamp did. Swirls appeared in his eyes.

"Aw… Machamp return, yuh did ya best." Machamp disappeared inside his pokéball.

"Hope you can win this… Megs." Ironhide said smugly.

"I intend to, Hidey." Megatron answered in the same tone.

"Raichu use Thundershock!" A smaller bolt of lightning flew across the arena this time. Bulbasaur cried out, but he was able to keep going.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" Vine lashed across Raichu's tummy. She cried out this time; it was starting to hurt!

"Raichu use Quick Attack!" Raichu darted forward and sent Bulbasaur sliding backwards again. He slid to a stop right in front of Ash. Bulbasaur had swirls in his eyes.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle! The winners are Mega-Chu, Chromi-Key and Iron-Saur!" Bumblebee jokingly called. Megatron glared at him; clearly not liking his nickname. He softened his gaze a bit before looking to the stands for his little ones. He seemed surprised when neither of them were there, until he felt a tugging on his tail. Megatron looked down and saw both Electra and Flame stood by his feet. Electra was the one tugging on his tail.

"Did you two want to help me win that battle, did you?" Electra and Flame both chirped happily in response; which he took to mean yes.

"Raichu, come here." She walked over and spoke softly to the two younglings. They decided to go and give her a hug.

"Aw… How cute is that?" Misty asked, not expecting an answer. Ash meanwhile had gone forward to pick up his Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur's eyes flickered open and he looked at Ash apologetically.

"You did your best Bulbasaur. Megatron must have trained his Raichu really well…" Ash said quietly. Just as Ash had put Bulbasaur back in his pokéball, Electra and Flame ran off for some reason.

"Where are you two going?" Ironhide asked them, but they seemed not to hear.

"We'd better go find them before they cause some more trouble…" Megatron trailed off before he and Raichu started to walk towards the arena entrance.

"Ah suppose Ah'd better help 'im look." Ironhide followed him. Some of the others seemed to think it would be a good idea to help, and went after them.

"While the boys go find those two troublemakers…" Elita paused.

"How about we show you the Statue of Unity in Iacon's main plaza." Chromia suggested.

"I don't see why not…" Ash and the others followed Chromia and Elita towards the door.

Near the main plaza in Iacon…

"What's so special about this statue anyway?" Misty asked, not sure she was enjoying the trekking about much.

"It was produced to symbolise the end of the war; and besides that, it's quite pretty…" Elita told them, daydreaming about something. While this was happening Ash and Brock walked ahead; they seemed to know the way now.

"About how old are Electra and Flame?" Misty asked.

"Five earth years."

"So, you did ask both of them about it!" Misty smirked; she would have thought they'd have to do that once they'd sorted the war out!

"Oh! That's…" Misty stood completely still, now looking at the statue. It was of Optimus and Megatron, both stood beside each other, with their hands joined and raised up. That wasn't what surprised Misty. What surprised her was the fact that Raichu and Charizard were there too. Charizard was stood behind them, Raichu in front, but both of them had both of their arms raised in the air in joy. Ash and Brock had read over the message so they called Misty over to have a look. The message read:

**This statue depicts the unity between Autobots, Decepticons and Pokémon. Now all are one.**

"We'd better be heading back…" Brock didn't want to seem in a hurry.

"Wouldn't want the boys to worry about where we've got to!" Chromia sounded amused, apparently understanding what Brock was getting at. They all moved off back towards the arena.

Back at the arena…

"I hope they don't blame us…" Shockwave shuddered; femmes that were angry were unpredictable.

"We're going to be in enough trouble as it is…" Bumblebee also hoped they didn't find the mess all of the Pokémon made while helping search.

"Trouble for what?" All of the mechs turned around and cowered away; Chromia and Elita were back.

"We… couldn't find Electra and Flame…" Thundercracker said quietly, hoping she wouldn't shout at him.

"We searched all over the place, but couldn't find them anywhere…" Skywarp looked more worried than the others.

"DADDY!" Everyone then looked at the door and saw two little ones running towards them. Both of them had very prominent jet wings. One of them looked similar to Elita but had more red on her and, obviously, the wings. The other one was more like Optimus but had pale blue in places, along with the white wings.

"Have you two seen…?" Starscream started to ask but then stopped; seeing Electra and Flame walking back through the door.

"Never mind."

"Electra said you were gonna battle Daddy…" The little pink femme told him.

"Yes I am, Rose and let me guess, you decided to come and watch."

"Yes Daddy." The mech answered.

"Well then, you can go and sit in the stands with T.C. and Warpy."

"And Bee." The mech answered.

"You have to get the last word, don't you Eros?" Starscream sounded a little annoyed.

"He's just like you, then." Optimus teased. Starscream decided it best to stay quiet. Ash seemed to understand now; Electra and Flame had gone off to find their friends.

"Why have both of them got romantic type names?" Misty asked, suddenly curious. She became more curious when the younglings ears were covered by their parents.

"Because Eros and Rose were… on the 14th of February." Misty seemed to understand what he was getting at and then she thought it was cute.

"So both of them are named after things to do with love because of it being Valentine's Day when you…"

"Yes. Now enough on that subject; younglings about." Ratchet put a stop to whatever it was Misty was going to say.

"How old are they?"

"Eleven earth years old." Elita answered, hoping Misty wouldn't say any more. Electra and Flame had both managed to remove their dad's hands from their ears, and Rose and Eros were now being told why they had their ears covered in the first place; since they asked.

"You three didn't hang around then!" Misty was trying to fluster them.

"Of course not! When you've got a girl as pretty as that; why would you?" Elita blushed a little; but not at Misty's comment.

"If you are wanting to battle, then shouldn't I heal your Pokémon first?" Ratchet was trying to get them off _that_ topic. Chansey wandered over to Ash expectantly.

"Here you go Chansey." Ash handed Chansey Bulbasaur's pokéball. Chansey then walked over to Brock and Misty; collecting their injured Pokémon. She then took them to Ratchet, who healed them up. She then walked back to each of the humans and gave them their Pokémon back.

"Thank you Chansey." All of them said. She then walked back to the stands to sit beside her master.

"Who would like to referee the second match?" Brock shouted up to the mechs in the stands.

"I will!" Two mechs shouted at the exact same time.

"No, I said it first!" Both of them said at exactly the same time again, getting cross with each other.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker; why don't both of you referee the match?" Optimus asked them.

"That would be a good idea." Sunstreaker spoke, this time on his own.

"Right then, this will be a three on three triple battle…" Sideswipe started to say.

"And it will be over when all three Pokémon on one side cannot battle." Sunstreaker finished.

"Challengers, Choose. Your. Pokémon!" Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shouted dramatically.

"Go Vulpix!" Brock's orange fox appeared, looking eager for battle.

"Do you want to do this battle, Pikachu?" Ash asked his faithful mouse. Pikachu responded with an eager sounding _Pika-Chu!_

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and looked eager for battle.

"Let's go Starmie!" Misty called out her starfish Pokémon. Except the Pokémon that appeared was somewhat more… _duck_ shaped. _Psy?_

"PSYDUCK! You're not Starmie!" Misty shouted at her duck Pokémon; who seemed oblivious, as usual.

"Grr… Fine! Go if you want to." Misty didn't sound pleased, but Psyduck didn't notice; he just ran forward to battle.

"Problem with Psyduck?" Soundwave asked in his usual tone.

"My Psyduck always springs out when I don't want him to; and it's annoying!" Misty told Soundwave. He couldn't argue with that.

"Squirtle, choose your Pokémon!" Megatron smirked when Sideswipe called it like that.

"Go Gyarados!" Optimus' large and powerful sea serpent appeared.

"Jigglypuff, choose your Pokémon!"

"You might regret that call Sunstreaker; Go Jigglypuff!" Elita called out her easily underestimated pink fuzzball.

"Charmander, choose your Pokémon!" Both of them called at the same time.

"Go Charizard!" Starscream's dragon like Pokémon appeared.

"Looks like this battle is going to be…" Sideswipe paused, allowing his twin to take over.

"Vulpix, Pikachu and Psyduck vs. Gyarados, Jigglypuff and Charizard!" Sunstreaker called out.

"Let the battle begin!" Both of them shouted, raising their arm. Both of their Dodrio called _Dodrio!_ At the same time too, so it sounded like they were copying their Trainers.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Gyarados!" _PIKACHUUUUU! _Gyarados just managed to squirm out of the way.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump on Vulpix!" A stream of water shot from Gyarados' mouth and knocked Vulpix flying. It seemed to be able to continue.

"Jigglypuff use Sing on Psyduck!" Jigglypuff pulled a microphone out of her fur and began to sing. "_Jigg! Jigg! Jiggly-Jigglypuff! Jiggly-Jigglypuff!" _ Psyduck shut his eyes and slumped to the ground.

"Psyduck, wake up and use Disable on that Gyarados!" Misty pointed dramatically, but Psyduck remained asleep.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower on Jigglypuff!" Fire shot from the fox's mouth and into the pink ball of fluff. She didn't seem too badly hurt after the hit though.

"Charizard use Slash on Psyduck!" Charizard eagerly darted forward and slashed his claws across Psyduck's head. Psyduck still snoozed on; even after the attack from Charizard.

"Gyarados, Bite Psyduck!" Gyarados bit down on one of Psyduck's front paws and lifted him up. Psyduck still continued to sleep.

"Drop it!" Gyarados opened his mouth and let Psyduck fall. He woke up then, and began urgently flapping his arms. He crashed into the ground and swirls appeared where his eyes should be.

"No!" Misty may not have wanted Psyduck to battle in the first place, but she still seemed disappointed that he lost that quickly. Psyduck returned to his pokéball.

"I hope you can win this, Ash." Misty looked at him hopefully.

"I should be able to…" Ash wasn't quite as confident as before.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack on Gyarados!" Pikachu darted forward and collided with Gyarados before he could react. He cried out a little bit in pain.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower on Jigglypuff!" Another stream of fire shot from the fox at its opponent.

"Charizard use Flamethrower to protect her!" Charizard did as his master commanded and stood before Jigglypuff. The stream of fire from his mouth was enough to disperse the other one shot by Vulpix.

"Jigglypuff use Body Slam on Vulpix!" Jigglypuff inflated her body and then slammed it into Vulpix before it could recover from using Flamethrower. It wobbled a bit from the hit.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Gyarados!" A bolt of lightning shot from Pikachu straight for Gyarados.

"Jigglypuff, jump in front!" Jigglypuff jumped in the way of the bolt. She cried out in pain from the hit. She seemed to be able to continue, even after taking the Thunderbolt and a Flamethrower.

"Now use Doubleslap!" She ran forward; eager to pound something with her paw.

"Vulpix use Ember on Jigglypuff!" Vulpix spat embers at its opponent. Jigglypuff took the hit. She was still standing! _How?_ Ash couldn't quite believe it. Someone in the stands looked knowingly down at the arena; he'd had to deal with her before.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam!" A powerful beam of energy collected in Gyarados' mouth. He fired it; right at Vulpix.

"Vulpix; dodge!" Vulpix tried to run out of the way, but it still got hit. Luckily, Vulpix only got hit by the very edge of the beam. It could still continue after taking that hit.

"Charizard use Ember on Pikachu!" Embers flew across the arena at Pikachu.

"Jump and use Thundershock on Gyarados while he can't move!" Pikachu jumped just before the embers hit; annoying both Charizard and his Trainer. Pikachu then let a bolt of electricity fly across the arena at Gyarados.

"Jigglypuff now!" Jigglypuff jumped in the way and took the hit for Gyarados again. She collapsed from the damage she'd taken now.

"Aw… Return, Jigglypuff; you did your best." Jigglypuff went back to her master.

"I hope you two can win this…"

"What are you worrying for sweetheart? I can manage this!" _Like you managed to win the Tournament…_ Elita thought to herself; Starscream was being overconfident again.

"Charizard use Fire Spin!" A vortex of fire swirled around Vulpix. It didn't seem too badly hurt by the flames.

"Use Tail Whip to escape!" Vulpix lashed at the vortex using its tails. The flames quickly dispersed.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump on Vulpix!" A stream of water shot across the field and knocked Vulpix back. It landed by Brock's feet, with swirls in its eyes.

"You did your best Vulpix." Vulpix disappeared inside its pokéball.

"I hope you can do this Ash." Brock sounded a little nervous; he didn't want to lose twice, it wasn't good for a gym leader.

"I think Pikachu can do this…" Ash sounded nervous as well. _Pika-Chu!_ Pikachu called to him confidently.

"Alright then; we can do this! Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Gyarados!" _PIKACHUUUUU!_ This time the Thunderbolt connected with its intended target. Gyarados screeched in pain and then slumped to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"What?!" Optimus couldn't believe that Gyarados fell from the hit; it should have been stronger than that… _Must have been a critical hit…_ He thought before returning Gyarados to his pokéball.

:: You'd better not rush this…:: Optimus

:: Why are both of you worrying? I can manage just fine!:: Starscream was starting to get cross.

"Charizard use Fire Spin to trap Pikachu!" Fire started to swirl around Pikachu but he didn't look worried; he knew Ash would have a plan.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge!" Pikachu darted through the fire, just before it close around him. He collided with Charizard and sent him sliding back a little. Charizard didn't seem too hurt by the hit though.

"Use Flamethrower!" A stream of fire collided with Pikachu before he could get away. He was able to continue after the damage though.

"Pikachu use Thundershock!" A bolt of electricity collided with Charizard; making him cry out in pain.

"Use Slash!" Charizard ran forward, eagerly waiting to scratch that mouse as hard as he could.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash had been waiting for Starscream to do that! _PIKACHUUUUU! _The bolt hit Charizard head on. He stopped mid-run. He wobbled a bit, trying to stay standing. It didn't take long for Charizard to fall to the ground, swirls where his eyes should be.

"Charizard is unable to battle!"

"That means the winners are…" Sideswipe spoke first, followed straight away by Sunstreaker.

"Ash, Brock and Misty!" _Pika! Pika!_ Pikachu happily called. Ash ran forward and picked him up.

"We did it Pikachu!" Pikachu happily responded with _Pika-Pi_.

"Scrap." Starscream said quietly but not quite quietly enough…

"What 'scrap' mean?" Eros asked innocently.

"It's not a word you should be hearing, little one." Elita glared at Starscream. He chose that moment to put Charizard back in his pokéball; he knew he was in trouble.

"It's a word only grown up bots should use." Optimus was somewhat happy Megatron won his battle; he had a much worse temper!

"And not in front of little bots like you." Elita was still glaring at Starscream.

::Get here now, you:: Starscream reluctantly walked over, knowing not to argue with Elita when she was in one of those moods.

"What have I told you about cursing in front of these two?" She pointed at Eros and Rose.

"To not to."

"And what was your punishment for disobeying said rule?" She waited for his reaction.

"No! Please, anything but that!" He whined earning curious glares from the rest of them.

"What's Elita talking about?" Skywarp asked.

"If Starscream's punishment is the same as what Chromia gave me…" Megatron trailed off; blushing and remembering.

"In other words, Skywarp; Starscream ain't gonna be able to sit for a while!" Ironhide knew exactly what Megatron was referring to.

"Why?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because Elita is going to give the same punishment you would to a youngling!" Chromia smirked; this was Elita's idea in the first place.

"You mean you'd let me 'dominate' you instead?" She asked, careful with her phrasing. Starscream groaned; that wasn't what he had in mind, but at least _that_ would happen behind a closed door. _This seems the lesser of two evils…_

"I suppose so…" He conceded.

"You'd rather that than have me spank you? Really?" She couldn't believe that. Everyone else started sniggering.

"Well, either way I've got to submit to you, but what you suggested _will_ happen behind a closed door." Starscream ignored the other mechs; they were being immature.

"Anyone else like to battle?" Ash asked. All of the mechs looked at him but none of the others seemed interested. Ash saw a Chansey appear beside him and realised Ratchet must have sent her. Ash wondered about how he could give her Pikachu to carry, when a female Venusaur walked over. She produced two vines and formed a cradle with them. Ash placed Pikachu inside the cradle and Venusaur took him to Ratchet. Meanwhile, Chansey wandered over to Brock and Misty, to collect their Pokémon too. After Ratchet had healed them, Chansey took Psyduck's and Vulpix's pokéballs back to their rightful owners. Venusaur carried Pikachu back to Ash in the two vines.

"Thank you Venusaur." Venusaur seemed pleased that Ash thanked her. She walked back over to her master. Brock and Misty thanked Chansey and she went back over to Ratchet too.

"We'd best be going back to Earth." Brock suggested.

"That might be a good idea." Soundwave suggested.

"We need to come back with you!" Ash seemed surprised at who was saying this.

"Why Starscream? Don't want to lie down and…"

"Skywarp. Sensitive ears about!" Thundercracker covered his mouth again.

"We don't mind if you come back with us Starscream." Ash spoke on behalf of the others.

"Anyone else want a trip to Earth?" A few hands went up.

"I'll have to go and get the other half of the device from the science team…" Starscream walked off towards the entrance to the arena.

At the Ark, ready for take-off…

"I can't believe you made me agree on letting them come with us." Elita told Starscream quietly.

"Don't worry darling; they'll love it!" He wandered into the ship and Elita followed, Rose and Eros walking nervously behind her, along with Electra and Flame. _That's not what I'm worried about…_ She thought.

"Everyone strapped in?"

"Just about Jazz; gotta wait for the little 'uns to get sorted."

"Hey! I'm still stood up!"

"That's what Ah said; we gotta wait for the little 'uns to get sorted." Ironhide smirked and the others sniggered; getting the impression Starscream would go off on one.

"Why you…"

"Starry, settle down." Elita put a hand on his arm. He temporarily forgot about the quip.

"Yous all ready to go now?"

"Yeah, Jazz! Let's go!" Eros shouted.

"If you think that you're going to be kissing your girlfriend…"

"Bondmate." Elita corrected.

"Fine. If you think that you're going to be kissing your Bondmate on the way to Earth, Starscream, you've got another thing coming!" Starscream groaned at Megatron's comment and the others sniggered; he'd obviously been planning to!

A while later, Professor Oak's Lab.

"I do believe I said to wait until morning if they are going to visit…" Oak muttered to himself, hearing the sounds of a rocket landing. When he saw that Ash and the others were back, he understood.

"Welcome back Ash."

"Hello Professor." Ash replied.

"Did all of you enjoy Cybertron?" Oak didn't seem to like looking up at them.

"Yes, actually." Misty sounded like she enjoyed the trip.

"A bit hard to get used to everything being made of metal…" Brock told him.

"If you let us get set up, you can go have a look for yourself Professor!" Oak realised that some of the Transformers must have come back too. He also saw Elita, Megatron, Chromia, Ironhide, Optimus, Bumblebee and Jazz, along with four smaller robots he couldn't recognise. All of them walked through the pylons and became human sized. Oak saw that the four smaller robots looked about the size of human children, which made him wonder…

"Eros, Rose, don't wander off…" Optimus saw them trying to sneak away, to explore.

"Yous two better stay where Ah can see ya." Ironhide looked at Electra and Flame, who also were about to go for walk somewhere else.

"Are these…?" Oak looked questioningly at Eros and Rose.

"Yes, actually." Starscream told Oak before wandering off to set up some equipment.

"How…?"

"They're each one third my CNA, one third Starscream's and one third Optimus'." Elita explained.

"That must mean those two are the offspring of Megatron, Chromia and Ironhide." Oak now pointed at Electra and Flame.

"That would be right." Ironhide then looked over and saw they were moving towards the Professor.

"Hello there. Would you like to train Pokémon, like your parents?" He received two happy sounding chirps from Electra and Flame.

"Yes, Mister Oak." Rose and Eros chorused.

"Only if your parents say so."

"I don't see why not." Starscream then mumbled something that sounded like 'maybe they'll stop trying to control mine…'

"Electra 'n' Flame are only five; they can't train Pokémon yet!" Ironhide explained.

"Right then… You two, can train Pokémon in five years' time." Electra and Flame looked disappointed, but knew to obey the Professor's command.

"It wouldn't be fair to let Rose and Eros train Pokémon either; they'll have to wait as well."

"But Dad…" Both of them whined.

"No buts! Now if you all don't mind." Starscream turned back to working on the machine.

"Why Daddy grumpy?"

"He's working, and if it isn't quite going the way he wants it to; he gets grouchy." Optimus told them.

"Hey you two!" Bumblebee called to them. Eros and Rose ran over; Bee was fun! Bumblebee had called out his Rapidash; who looked eager to give them a ride.

"Got it!" Starscream now looked satisfied.

"Can I ask what 'it' is?" Jazz was looking at the machine; it didn't look more than a computer terminal, with a couple of weird shaped beams of metal on one side of the size changing machine.

"This will allow us to travel here in seconds; not hours!" Starscream happily proclaimed.

"A Space-Bridge…" Most of them muttered in realisation. Starscream wasn't paying attention to their reactions; he was talking to someone on his com link.

:: Everything set up there?::

:: Sure thing, partner.::

:: Skyfire, I told you not to call me that; everyone got the wrong idea when _I _introduced you like that…::

:: Can we test the machine or not?::

:: Go right ahead; but if it explodes, I'm blaming Wheeljack!:: Starscream then looked towards the two pylons. A swirling vortex of green and blue energy materialised.

"It works!" Starscream sounded happy.

"How do you use it?" Oak asked. Brock and Misty came over; Ash was busy entertaining Electra and Flame with his Pokémon's help.

"If you want to travel to Cybertron, you push that switch there." Starscream pointed to a rectangular red switch. "I'd contact up there first though; that's this switch." Starscream pointed at a round yellow switch. "Blaster or Soundwave will probably answer you; it might be someone else, but it's usually one of them two."

"Yellow switch to call you to check, red switch to open the bridge; right?" Brock asked.

"That's right." Starscream then noticed Brock had written it down. Brock stuck the note on the console, where there was a gap.

"Who wants to go through this Bridge, to test it?" Starscream called to the group.

"I should probably go, sorry you two." Eros and Rose both told Bee they didn't mind, and climbed down off Rapidash. Bumblebee returned the fire horse to its pokéball and then walked off through the vortex, the only way he could; through the size changing machine.

:: The machine works; I'm on Cybertron.:: Bumblebee sent through a com.

"Right then." Starscream headed back towards the ship.

"Shall we be getting back?" Megatron scooped up Electra before she could run off.

"We ever going to see you guys again?" Misty hoped so; she still needed a three on three battle with the girls as her two partners; with some kind of bet for the losers.

"That machine means you can come visit whenever you like." Optimus explained. He was holding Eros in his arms.

"I guess this means we'll be seeing you…" Ash didn't sound like he wanted them to leave.

"Come on Ash, weren't ya listenin'?" Ironhide asked, trying to stop Flame from wriggling out of his arms.

"Optimus just said you can use that machine to visit us whenever you want!" Rose had decided that it was more fun perched on Starscream's shoulders, and she kept wriggling about when he was trying to talk to them. Ash looked much happier now. All of the Transformers then walked towards the ship, Jazz calling that the ship was moving out. Ash tried opening a bridge by pushing the red switch. Sure enough, a bridge opened; right where it was supposed to.

"See you guys soon then!" Ash called after them.

"Yeah sure!" The girls called back; the boys being too busy trying to stop the little ones from escaping. Ash, Brock, Misty and Professor Oak all watched the ship take off and fly towards what they assumed would be Cybertron.

"We're going to have to have a girls vs. boys battle next time we meet them!" Misty was already planning the forfeit for if the boys lost.

"I should probably challenge them too; since I haven't battled most of them since Pewter Gym!" Brock seemed to think that was a bit strange.

"I'll have to see how the Pokémon have adapted to living on a new planet!" Oak sounded excited; he was going to be visiting the Transformers sooner rather than later.

"I'll join in with this girls vs. boys battle too Misty!" Ash was hoping it wouldn't involve any forfeits… Ash thought back over the past couple of days and decided that what the Transformers promised was better than he could have hoped for. He and the others couldn't wait to visit them!

**AN: And that's the end! I know the ending is terrible… I'm probably not going to write any more for this; since I haven't got any ideas. Also I couldn't have Elita and Chromia choose between the two mechs who won their sparks; so I gave them both! I hope the sparkling names I picked are not overused ones…**


End file.
